Command center
Command centers are the core of every terran outpost. Overview ]] Command centers, or "command posts",Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. were designed to be roving resource processors for Confederate prospectors. The command center can pick up stakes and move on to new mineral or vespene deposits. They also have the ability to manufacture SCVs and serve as the return point for mining vehicles. With pressed metal plates,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. command centers are heavily armored and sturdy, though are slow moving whilst in flight, where they are at their most vulnerable.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. They are typically the first terran structure to touch down when an army is deployed.2017-08-03, Spotlight: Pre-Purchase Rewards. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-05 Structurally, the command center is as wide as it is tall (3 stories), easily identifiable from a distance through its flashing beacons. Massive repulsor landing claws support the main bulk of the structure with external ablative plates reinforcing the main hull. Observation towers, antennae, sensor domes and other similar devices are situated above the center proper. Processors are also maintained to process resources, taking up the bulk of the command center's external space.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. Command centers may be relocated using jump-jets, but must shut down all other systems to move. At some point during the Great War or Brood War, a team of Korhal's finest engineers created a command center covered in gold; an "extra coat of paint befitting its nobility" as a structure of the Terran Dominion. Because of all the gold, the command center weighed several times as much as a normal command center, but its thrusters were upgraded to ensure its lift-off functions remained. )]] After the Brood War, the command center design underwent expansion, including extra bay facilities to carry a number of SCVs while the command center is in transit. This facilitates rapid exploitation of fresh mineral fields or vespene pockets, as well as supplying a handy shelter for the SCVs in case of enemy action. In addition, the increasing use of command centers in combat zones has also led to the development of standard schematics for upgrading them to a dedicated military role,Blizzard Entertainment staff. SC2 Command Center. Accessed on 2008-11-18. a change from previous standards where command centers featured minimal staff and defenses. Two such military variants of the command center were the ATVX orbital command, designed for surveillance and asset management, and the Ares planetary fortress, designed for planetary warfare. ]] Command centers of the Second Great War were equipped with Atlas boosters. The boosters could not lift the more massive planetary fortress.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research (in English). 2010. Interior Bunks In some commander centers, bunks and a holo are located inside for rest and recuperation.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling: A Short Story by James Waugh Accessed 2009-11-18. Command Bay s within the command bay]] The command bay is the first point of call for anyone entering the command center. Standard operating procedure is for security checks and armor removal to occur for those entering. Infirmary The infirmary is located at one of the command center's lower levels. It is arguably the most well protected section of the command center, encased by the structure proper and set within its exact middle. However, command center infirmaries lack advanced equipment and only really function as a first-aid station, a place to keep an injured soldier alive long enough so that he/she can reach better facilities in time. Water is supplied via a basin and multiple bunks are present, which feature straps should a patient have to be restrained. Observation Deck The observation deck is accessed via a lift. It includes a waiting area and the commander's office.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Operations Room The operations room is situated at the very top of a command center. A ring of transteel windows surrounds the entire room, allowing an officer to look in all directions from the structure. The centerpiece is the command island however, a raised circular platform situated in the room's center. From here, command staff monitor activities of a base and the operations room itself. Various consoles are located below the island, specifically monitoring the aspects of a base. It is also from the operations room that general radio traffic can be monitored and answered. Security codes are stored here. Reactor Core The reactor core provides power to the command center via fusion. This leads to a warm floor and a steamy environment due to the heat generated. It is located in the dark, lower depths of the structure, accessible via service ladders. It has a main bay. SCV Maintenance Bay The SCV maintenance bay is located above the command bay, squeezed between the processors. In truth, it is something of a misnomer, as fabricators can create SCVs from scratch. Game Structure StarCraft |fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=CommandCenter SC1 Game1.png |imgsize= |role=Foundation building |base_unit= |faction= |hp=1500 |shield= |energy= |supply=Provides 10 |costmin=400 |costgas= |time=120 |produced=SCV |req= |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |addons=*ComSat station *Nuclear silo |produce=SCV |research= |ability= |structure=x |allows=*Barracks *Engineering bay }} )]] The command center is the most durable base building without upgrading and can lift off, allowing it to fly into better positions. A commonly used tactic is to construct a command center in a defended area, and then fly it to another resource node to begin another base. However, like all other terran buildings, the terran command center will literally burn to the ground when lower than about 35% HP. Another dangerous weakness is the fact that command centers are able to be infested by zerg queens, resulting in an infested command center which creates explosive infested terrans. A command center can build a ComSat station or nuclear silo add on. It can only use one at a time but can switch back and forth between them. In ''StarCraft: Remastered, a "Korhal command center" skin will be available for those who pre-order the game.2017-06-29, StarCraft: Remastered Arrives August 14. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-07-01 Abilities StarCraft II |fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=Command Center SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |role=Foundation building |base_unit= |faction= |hp=1500 |shield= |energy= |type=*Mechanical *Structure |armortype=*Armored |supply=11 (WoL/''HotS) 15 (LotV)2015-03-31, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Beta Release Patch Notes. ''Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-03 |costmin=400 |costgas= |time=71 |produced=SCV |req=None |hotkey=C |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto=*Orbital command OR *Planetary fortress |produce=SCV |research= |ability= |cancel= |structure=x |transcapacity=5 SCVs (10 with Neosteel Frame) |allows=*Engineering bay }} In StarCraft II, the command center may garrison SCVs for the workers' transportation or protection. Three aft thrusters and four ventral thrusters power the structure in flight. Abilities Transformation Upgrades Wings of Liberty Abilities Upgrades Co-op Missions The following upgrades are available for terran commanders in Co-op Missions. Jim Raynor Rory Swann Development The command center was a solid month of work in StarCraft II. Design decisions constantly changed the landscape of the multiplayer art needs in the game, and when the dust settled, the revision was a monster task. Designing its planetary fortress and orbital command variants required even more planning.2011, Terran Command Center. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-05-30 Heroes of the Storm ]] Command centers appeared in early builds of ''Heroes of the Storm.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 Overwatch A command center is located in the Blizzard World map in ''[Overwatch', as part of the Command Center Lift-off attraction. References ru:Командный центр Category:Terran structural classes Category:Heroes of the Storm